Tween Ninjas' Day to day life
by The Housed Sparrow
Summary: (Follows the See You Tomorrow series) The kids of Donnie and April, Azura and Zalim, are living a double life. One as two typical kids balancing homework and life, and the other, two ninjas in training.
1. Night Terrors

**Hey Y'all! I decided for a good idea for a story from the series call See You Tomorrow. Made by DonnieApril123, Which I Would recommend to check out if you enjoy Apriltello.. Enjoy! Btw Zalim and Azura are Donnie and April's children, Zalim's with Mikey, while Azura and Lucy are at a sleepover. This is the first Drabble of the series  
**

 **HEADS UP Italics are the text messages**

 **Disclaimer! TMNT No body besides Lucy belongs to me**

* * *

Zalim's eyes widened as He read the story in his room, His lights were off and He could hear the sounds of pots and pans Clinking, as Uncle Mikey Worked his magic in the kitchen. The Web-Comic, Tales from the Cosmos REBOOT issue one, was even more horrifying then the first version.

Billy fell into the green ooze and released an agonizing scream, or so Zalim could imagine. The something started crawling out from the ooze. Once fully out, the creature was a zombie, flesh dangling on the legs.. Hair gone and half of the face intact.. The creature grabbed a scalpel and dug it into a scientist too slow to flee tearing flesh away and sticking the flesh on his exposed legs. Then the creature ventured into the kitchen.. Grabbing a knife and leaving the laboratories with the panel having a view of his eyes and a text Bubble reading 'YOU'RE NEXT!' Zalim Whimpered. Shadows danced as Paranoia grew, and the kitchen seems much more scary then usual, because

The Kitchen = Silverware

Silverware =Knife

The most reasonable thing to do was to text Lucy and Az...

 _Zalim: Guys?_

 _Lucy: Yeah?_

Zalim pondered on what to say... Would Lucy laugh at him for being a coward? Nah.. She's always been so considerate and nice.. Zalim remembered When he met her for the first time

 _FLASHBACK narrated by Zalim's thoughts!  
_

 _A young Zalim victory-danced as the first day of First grade was a couple minutes before being completed, before realizing that there was a girl looking scared and ready to begin Crying._

 _"Hey? What's wrong?"_

 _"Mommy and Daddy are going to be fighting again!" She Squealed, Zalim didn't know much about girls but he could tell she needed a hug, therefore he hugged her, and she accepted it. " Can we be buddies?" She asked with so much innocence it was hard to resist.  
_

 _"Sure" He didn't have many good friends at that time, even though he did have Azura but she didn't count, she was his sister!_

 _And that's how it started, a life-long friendship, er a good friendship. But by middle school, by coincidence, they ended up being at the same middle school, and life was good.._

 _Flashback ends_

 _Zalim: ok I'm scared_

 _Lucy: why?_

Zalim pondered what to say.. Be honest and truthful or lie and act brave... Let's just be honest..

 _Zalim: I was reading the newest issue of the tales from the cosmos REBOOT!_

 _Lucy: Send me the link!_

 _Zalim: (input Link)_

 _Lucy: ... Thanks_

Zalim searched the web for fan art of Billy's new form, repeatedly glances up to see shadows growing and shrinking..

 _Lucy: I got scared when Someone (Az) hit the shower curtain_

 _Zalim: the shower curtain?_

 _Lucy: I'm in the bathroom with Azura.. Mom's friends are over so I wanted to have the most creepiest experience without mom's drunken friends barging in to my room_

 _Zalim: Oh... So was it scary?_

 _Lucy: Honestly not really..._

 _Zalim: oh..._

 _Lucy: Welp... How's life going?_

Zalim was still spooked but as no longer paranoid as the shadows stopped dancing...

"Zalim?! Come down and eat!" He could hear aunt Karai calling as he stretched his aching muscles... But before he left, he replied

 _Zalim: Nice, I gotta go!_

 _Lucy: Bye..._


	2. The worst Sleepover Ever

Azura snickered, her brother, Zalim, is adorable. It was only eight o'clock, and Lucy and her were bored out of their minds. Lucy was currently video chatting with her aunt, aunt Elena or something. She wasn't really paying attention, she was day dreaming about when her dad brought home some new tech that he had found. Currently Azura was reading about some DIY things, to win science fairs. A real bore. 'How do make a potato battery' that's not even considered science! 'How to make a robot that beats your dorky brother in guitar hero' is better! Definitely a first place award right there. Ah, she could almost taste her uncle's 'winners' meal' in her mouth.

"Az?"

"Yeah?"

"You're drooling..." At that moment, Azura rubbed her mouth with her arm.

"Are you done talking to your aunt"

"Yeah... I had to give my IPad Mini to mom, because of how angry my aunt was."

"Lucinda Elizabeth West! Come here right this instant!" The terror was evident in Lucy's eyes. Two years ago, Lucy's mom resorted to drinking her sorrows away, and the woman blamed Lucy for her and Lucy's dad's divorce. Azura was happy her parents had true love. Lucy opened the door, shut the light off, and ran down the hallway. Azura knew to be really quiet in Lucy's room or else Bobby will come down the hallway, and be a huge perv. Bobby was a respectful guy when he isn't drunk. Azura dubbed this day 'The worst sleepover in the world' Lucy actually planned this day with her mom, but her mom forgot and invited her friends over. It was eight fifty. What a surprise...

Ten minutes passed by, and Lucy came back. A sobbing mess. This girl wasn't your typical girl, she had the intelligence of a 6th grader, but the emotions of a five year old. She was so delicate. You could say she was traumatized by her mother.

"My mom wants you to leave..." Azura's eyes widened. They had sleepovers all the time, just because her aunt has issues doesn't mean it will end the night! Azura gathered her stuff and called her mom to pick her up.

"Hello, my sweetie cakes"

"Hey mom"

"What do you need?"

"Um Can you pick me up?"

"Why?"

"Lucy's aunt and mom got into a fight, and Lucy's mom wants me out"

"Be right there" and with that Azura's mother hung up. Lucy walked in and gave Azura a hug.

"Hey, before I leave... Truth or dare!" Lucy was stunned for a moment and gave a sly grin.

"Oh you little... Fine then truth... I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Yep! Ok... Is it true that you like like Zalim?" Lucy turned a dark shade of red.

"Yes" she whispered barely out of hearing range. Azura gave a light chuckle that evolved into a full out laugh " Just don't tell him!" Lucy was on of those girls who always said the truth. She felt a buzzing in her pocket, and she read the text

 **From mother-moo: Here**

"Gotta go!"

"Bye" Azura walked out and hopped in the shellraiser. She was grateful Lucy didn't know what her father looked like. Nor the fact that she was a ninja in training... This was truly the worst sleepover **Ever**!

* * *

 **Shout out to Monty G for reviewing! This was part two of my set of Drabble! Do you believe in ZalimxLucy? If so, review and give me a ship name! Luv ya,**

 **YellowOnix**


End file.
